kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro's next destination, according to his Kasugai Crow, is to the south-southeast. On the way, Tanjiro runs into his fellow Final Selection survivor, the swordsman Zenitsu Agatsuma. Tanjiro has a hard time dealing with Zenitsu's cowardly attitude as they head deep into the mountains. They encounter two children whose older brother was taken away right in front of their house. There, Zenitsu hears the sound of a tsuzumi ringing out from somewhere. Plot Tanjiro crow repeatedly reminds him to go to his next mission to the South-southeast. The wear young demon slayer and his crow happen on another demon slayer without a single shred of dignity. The gold haired boy begs a helpless girl to marry him as streams of tears fall from his eyes and nose. Tanjiro stops the obnoxiously loud demon slayer and excuses the girl. Tanjiro recognizes Zenitsu, the bright-haired demon slayer from Final Selection. Zenitsu tries to berate Tanjiro for getting in his way, but the girl harshly rejects her persistent aggressor and heads back home. Still crying, Zenitsu explains he must get married before his next mission because he's going to die. He believes himself to be horribly weak and asks Tanjiro to protect him until he can get married. Confused, Tanjiro asks why Zenitsu decided to become a demon slayer swordsman while being so blatantly shameless. Zenitsu was apparently swindled by a woman and racked up a mountain of debt. The man who paid it off for him was a swordsman instructor who put Zenitsu through hellish training. Hoping he'd die in final selection, Zenitsu lives his days out expecting to perish at any moment. When Zenitsu calms down, the duo travels to the south and they share a rice cake together. Tanjiro understands Zenitsu's fear of demons but he asks the cowardly kid not to make trouble for his sparrow. Before long, Tanjiro's crow is yelling at both of them to rush to their next assignment. Eventually, Tanjiro and Zenitsu reach a large house in the woods. Tanjiro detects a strange scent he hasn't encountered yet while Zenitsu inquires about a strange sound. There are two kids standing nearby, stricken and silent with fear. Tanjiro uses his brotherly instincts to calm them down by showing them Zenitsu's sparrow. He asks them if this is their house, but with tears in his eyes, the brother says that this mansion belongs to a monster. The siblings older brother was taken at night by the monster. It specifically targeted him and ignored the others. They tracked the monster all the way to this house. Tanjiro commends them for their bravery and promises to rescue their brother by slaying the demon inside. Zenitsu interrupts and asks about the sound of a tsuzumi that apparently only he can detect. The sound of a tsuzumi strike repeats until a bloodied by falls from the top floor and crashes in front of Zenitsu. Tanjiro runs over to the boy who's barely alive. He can only lament dying despite escaping the madhouse before passing on. A roaring sound accompanies the tsuzumi from within the mansion, terrifying Zenitsu and the kids. Both sounds resonate from a demon within the Tsuzumi Mansion. It turns out the boy isn't the children's sibling. Tanjiro asks Zenitsu to help him take on the demon inside, but the ladder cowardly refuses. Tanjiro looks at him and disgust, prompting Zenitsu to crawl alongside Tanjiro out of guilt. Tanjiro leaves his box behind in case of emergency to the children will be protected. With a look of determination, Tanjiro enters the house while Zenitsu follows with a contrasting terrified expression. As they walk through the eery corridor of the mansion, Zenitsu panics and asks Tanjiro to protect him. Tanjiro replies by revealing his injuries from his previous battle. This makes Zenitsu freak out because he loses all confidence in Tanjiro's ability to protect him. The kids come running in behind them and Tanjiro is dismayed they left the box behind. A crashing sound echoed through the mansion, freaking out Zenitsu. He accidentally pushes Tanjiro and the young girl into another room. With the sound of the tsuzumi rining through the house, both of them are teleported to multiple rooms in the house. Tanjiro realizes they're being moved to the beat of the tsuzumi drum. He tries to calm the young girl named Teruko but catches a whiff of a new scent. The demon carrying the tsuzumi walks by and stops next to the open room. Tanjiro notices there are multiple scents in this house, but this demon is the strongest. Both Zenitsu and the older brother call out for Tanjiro and Teruko, but Zenitsu panics and tries to escape. Disappointed, the young boy scolds the swordsman for acting so weak. Zenitsu tries to drag the boy out himself, but the door to the exit leads into a new room. Zenitsu scrambles to find the exit and opens a door with a mysterious boy clad in a boar mask waiting inside. He mistakes it for a monster and the boar masked man takes off into the house. Meanwhile, the Tsuzumi Demon complains about the interference of others in his plans. Tanjiro tells Teruko to relax and try to brace herself for the room to move. Apparently, the interference of other unknown factors allowed this demon's prey to escape. Tanjiro introduces himself and announces he's going to slay the demon. The demon is occupied lamenting the fact that he lost a child with rare blood. As the demon slayer charges toward him, the Tsuzumi Demon quickly strikes his drum and turns the entire room clockwise. Tanjiro recognizes this ability as the demon's Blood Demon Art. Then he suddenly catches the odd scent of a man charging toward them. The young man in the boar mask crashes through a door and enters the room with two nichirin swords in hand. He turns out to be a demon slayer here to destroy the monster in order to propel himself to further heights. The demon calls him an infuriating nuisance but the new player remains determined to fight. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma NEW: *Shoichi *Teruko *Inosuke Hashibira ANTAGONISTS: *Tsuzumi Demon Locations *Tsuzumi Mansion Battles *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira vs. Kyogai (Started) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Episodes